


Kisses and Feathers

by sebooty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Written for a prompt on Tumblr, adorable dorks being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebooty/pseuds/sebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was the cost of losing, Rei didn’t want to win anything ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I was given on tumblr. 
> 
> 'Rei and Nagisa having a pillow fight with Nagisa randomly hitting everywhere and Rei read up the theory of pillow fighting and follows it by the book. It ends with either winning and lots of kisses to the losing party ^.^ '
> 
> If you'd like to make a request my tumblr is jollygreen-eyedtitan.

If asked how his idea for a romantic night alone with Nagisa had amounted to this, Rei wasn’t at all sure how he could possibly provide an answer that wasn’t simply a shrug of his lean shoulders and a fond tone. He supposes it shouldn’t have surprised him that a full-tilt war had started up between himself and the other, sugary teen – Nagisa had such a manner to him, that anything serious would instantly become tainted by boyish charm and was reduced to a series of laughter and blushing.

That isn’t to say Rei minded all that much. No one made him laugh quite as loud and boisterously as the rosy eyed devil currently swatting at him with a downy pillow (hitting more air or knocking things from their positions among Rei’s bedroom, but he looked adorable regardless). And, of course, Nagisa’s own laughter was an infectious disease without cure that would infuse with his bloodstream and chase away Rei’s sense of decorum and rationale.

No, Rei actually quite liked these moments spent with his energetic boyfriend.

Brandishing his own feather filled weapon, Rei ran through a mental calculation of acceleration and force, figuring which angle would be most optimal for landing a successful hit. He’d never actually been in a pillow fight before but he’d seen and read enough that he felt confident in his ability to put theory to test and have himself declared champion. At any rate, he couldn’t be any worse than the blond across him, laughing and shaking so hard that he could just barely maintain a grip on the fraying corner of his favourite pillow.

Rei swung out, the flat of his pillow connecting with Nagisa’s left shoulder and momentarily stunning them both. Fuschia eyes locked with violet, mirth echoing in the depths of each, and for a beat there was nothing but the sounds of laboured breathing before Nagisa’s dainty giggles broke through the reverie, quickly joined with Rei’s chuckling.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa cooed, stepping closer and positioning his pillow far overhead. “Are you theorising in your head before swinging at me?” His voice was saccharine and innocent, and yet knowing all at once.

Not one for being cornered, Rei side-stepped and adjusted the pillow in his hands. He said nothing to answer what they both already knew to be true – honestly, when wasn’t he calculating his moves when it came to such situations?

He watched Nagisa stalk after him as though he were his prey, looking equal amounts sharp and playful and wholly alluring. It amazed Rei that, even after all this time knowing Nagisa – dating him – he could still get so caught up in that florid gaze and feel like he was adrift in a sea of strawberry fields. Somehow, in the time since they’d both bashfully asked and agreed to a date, Rei was pretty sure his favourite colour had changed from royal purple to the exact shade of pink of Nagisa’s eyes. Idly, he wondered if the same could be said for his counter-part.

Too caught up in his internal musings, Rei left himself vulnerable to attack and before he could quite process what was happening, he had a face full of fluff and was being toppled over by an excited and clumsy ball of blonde hair and tan skin. He grunted ineloquently as Nagisa settled above him, straddling his hips and effectively pinning him against the floor.

“Comfortable?” Rei asked, bemusement colouring his words as he looked up at his boyfriend. More often than not, Nagisa would manage to find some excuse to get him in this position beneath him, even if only just for the hell of it or so that he could easily run his hands down Rei’s chest. Again, Rei didn’t mind it all that much.

Nagisa made a sound of content agreement that reminded Rei of a cat’s purr before any and all thought was exiled by the feeling of warm chapped lips slanting over his. He pressed forward, returning the kiss as best he could given the odd angle of his head and splayed his hands across Nagisa’s hips to centre him. “Does this mean I win?” The blond asked a moment later, pulling out of the embrace and lacing one hand through Rei’s slightly bigger one while fixing the glasses he’d knocked askew.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Rei delegated with a nod of his head before pressing a kiss to the bit of exposed skin of Nagisa’s shoulder (Rei’s shirts always hung off him around the collar, which was both endearing and too tempting for either of their better interests). “Fair’s fair,” he murmured into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Another hum sounded from Nagisa’s chest and once again lips were crashing into his own and he was slowly being lowered back down to the floor.

If this was the cost of losing, Rei didn’t want to win anything ever again.


End file.
